


Touching the Beast

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Big Cock and Balls, Clothes Torn, Confession, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hybrid Form, L-Bomb, Lots of Cum, Size Difference, Werewolf, bff, claiming bite, consensual af, f4m - Freeform, romantic, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 8
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Touching the Beast

[F4M] Touching the Beast [Friends to Lovers] distracting and provoking your [Werewolf] [BFF] so he doesn’t hurt others [Romantic] [Confession] [Rough] [Claiming Bite] [Hybrid Form] [Clothes Torn] [Consensual AF] [L-Bomb] [Size Difference] [Big Cock and Balls] [Lots of Cum] [Aftercare]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX. Optional]

I always put the note about sound effects being optional but in this case I think many of them could be safely ignored. The lines refer to what physical action is ongoing at that moment, which is good enough.

Summary - You’re camping with your best friend in the woods. This is a pretty normal thing for you two, and you do it at least once a month. He’s a werewolf, you see. He’d never hurt you (you think) and hasn’t in the past, but neither of you know how he might react around other people, so you come out to the wild so he can run free and hunt safely. Something goes wrong this time, however. There are other people camping close to you. Just across the lake, a family with young children is playing and making dinner. You have no time to get far enough away and even if you could convince them to leave, they won’t make it back off the trail in time. It’s up to you to distract your friend to save lives and maybe his soul. And really, if you’re honest with yourself, he means much more to you than a friend. Are you up to it?

Note - There’s a single mention of the word “bitch” but it can be excluded if the performer prefers.

Okay. Are you ready?

Are you sure? Have you had enough to drink? You always forget to go by the creek in your other form and you wake up dehyrdated.

Well of course I worry about you. Also, you’re cranky when you’re dehydrated. Is it a hangover? Can you get a hangover from being a werewolf?

Okay, okay fine. I’ll save the questions for later. Let’s just do the last safety walk and then you can go in the bushes and strip and I’ll go back to the camp.

[Sound of walking through leaves or on path starts here. Continues through multiple lines.]

I’d be lying if I said that you weren’t scary in your other form, but…I’m not really afraid. I don’t think that you’d ever hurt me.

I mean, I’m glad that you worry about me, but I’m fine. We’ve done this more than a few times now. I’ve gotten used to the howling at night and you’ve never done more than sniff around the camp. I like to think that you’re checking up on me. [Laughs]

Yeah, I know. I’m still not sure how you’d be around other people, either. I mean, I think you’d be fine, but what if they did something stupid, or you got scared.

[Laughs] No, I’m not saying your a scaredy-wolf, I’m saying that its natural for an animal to defend itself when it feels threatened. That’s all 

All right, almost done. No sign of anyone so far. Just gotta swing by the lake.

[Pause with more walking]

[Walking stops]

Wow, the lake is beautiful in the sunset, isn’t it? This would be romantic if…uh…you know what, never mind.

Wait. Do you hear that?

(Scared) Oh, oh no. There’s people over there, on the other side of the water! What are they doing here?

I *know* that they’re camping, genius! I meant how did they get set up so fast! We looked this place over not one hour ago!

Oh, god, they’ve got kids, too! This isn’t good.

We don’t have much time. We have to get you as far away from them as possible! Come on!

[Sound of running]

[Panting] All right, here will have to do. 

I know! But we’re as far as we can get from them. You’re already starting to change. Your eyes are yellow!

Hey, hey. No. Don’t worry. You’re not going to hurt those people. Remember that you’ve never hurt me, and that you’re still basically you, even if you’re a eight foot tall mass of muscles, fur, teeth, and claws. [Nervous laugh]

I know you’re still dangerous. Calm down, okay? I have an idea.

Well…uh…it’s a bit unconventional, so I’m not sure I want to tell you.

Look, are you attracted to me? 

Never mind why! Do you think I’m hot or not? 

[Sigh] Aw. That’s really sweet. No time for that now I guess. Take your clothes off.

Oh my god not for *that*! It’s so you don’t tear your clothes when you shift! Just do what you have to do and I’ll take care of the rest.

[Clothes rustling]

(Quietly, to self) Oh, you know, I think this is the first time I’ve ever seen him naked. He always changes behind some trees. Wow.

[Stretching or maybe even snapping sounds here, as listeners body transforms]

Oh boy...there’s that fear. God…he just keeps getting taller and taller and…

[Further shifting noises]

Bigger. Oh…oh my. So much bigger. What the fuck am I going to do with that thing? Besides knock down some castle doors. [Awkward laugh]

[Snarl/Growl of wolf]

Oh…oh hi! It’s me. Your best friend! The one that you totally don’t want to murder and eat! But you know that already.

[Sniffing sound]

Okay yeah go ahead and smell me, that’s fine. Gotta make sure I’m me, I get it. Whoa, that’s my butt. Oh god my best friend is sniffing my butt. Awkward.

All right so now that we’ve settled that, why don’t you come back with me. I’ve got some super tasty jerky back at the tent and…

(Upset) No, dammit, don’t look at the lake! (Calmer) Sorry, I didn’t mean to shout. I just…I just want to get your attention and I have no idea if you even understand me or care.

(Softer) Well, time to see if you were telling the truth I guess. 

(Little louder but gentle, not quite seductive) Hey…why are you looking over there when I’m clearly talking to you? That’s kind of rude, don’t you think? Do you need me to be a little more distracting?

(Seductive/Sultry) Oh, you like that? You like feeling my hand running through your thick chest fur? Don’t look so surprised. I mean, we’re friends, right? We…we touch each other all the time, don’t we? It feels so nice, too. I thought it would be rough, but its soft and warm.

That’s right, look at me. I’m more interesting then those people over on the other side of the lake. 

Do…do you want to touch me too? You can, you know. You can touch me anywhere.

Mmm…that’s right, you can touch my hair if you want. [Giggles] You’re being so gentle right now. It’s kind of amazing, to be honest.

You smell so good, too. I kind of expected your scent to be like a wet dog, but instead its like smoke and pine and…and man. Like…like you normally do, but more intense.

God, how is this still awkward even though I know that you won’t remember this? I…I really want you to touch me all over. 

You’re hands are so big and…ow! No…its fine! Your claws are even sharper than they look. There, yeah…you uh…like petting my back too, huh? That feels nice, big guy.

I…I’ve fantasized about this, you know. You touching me. As a man and like this. I…I’m such a coward. If anything happens and I don’t have a chance to tell you again…well…

I love you.

Mmm…I know you can’t respond the way I want you to, but…it doesn’t matter whether you love me or not. It doesn’t even matter if you hurt me. It won’t change my feelings.

Oh, you look a little frustrated. Do…do you want me to take my shirt off? Hey, what are you…

[Ripping sound]

Ah! Wow, that, uh…surprsied me. It’s fine though, I can get other shirts. And bras. You barely even scratched me. [Nervous laugh]

I don’t care though. It’s worth it. If…if it helps you, you can do anything you want to me. Mmm…like feel up my tits. [Shuddering Breath] Yeah, you like that, don’t you? I do, too. 

God…you are so amazingly sexy like this, you know that? I feel like a weirdo saying it, but…knowing how kind and tender you can be combined with how you could tear me apart right now is a huge turn on. Can I touch you? I’ve been aching to do it since I saw how…magnificent you were.

There. Wow…my hand looks so small touching that monster cock and it’s getting hard…really fast. Wow…I thought it was big before but…wow.

Are you getting excited? I…I bet you can smell how turned on I am right now. Do you like that? Do you like putting your little bitch into heat for you?

Oh…oh your ears perked right up. Can you understand me after all? We’ll find out.

(She’s provoking him here, but she’s a bit worried about it) You turned me on, you bastard. You cut me with your claws and you’ve felt me up and you’ve shown me your hard cock but you won’t let me have it. Maybe *you’re* the one who’s scared.

Don’t you growl at me, you big puppy. I know you’re not dangerous. You might scare the squirrels and birds but not me. 

Oh yeah? Well, if you’re so growly and fierce, why am I still standing up? A real…wait…oh…

[She yelps or makes a noise of surprise, then clothes tearing]

Hey! You tore my jeans off! You….you butt! You…you wolf-butt! Ahh!

Well, uh, all right! Yeah, I mean, yes…I did just get very wet.

Fine, I like it! I love it when we tussle because I get to be all close to you and you manhandle me and I get so worked up. God I’m glad you won’t remember any of this conversation.

Hey! No need to shove me, I’m…oh. (Nervous) You want me to get on all fours? In front of you? 

Oh…wait, are you…are you going to…to fuck me? Right here in the woods?

Yeah…yeah I want you to to fuck me. I’ve fanatasized about something like this for a long time, if I’m honest. Mount me, please.

(She goes a little stream of consciousness here) Oh god I can feel it I can feel the head of your cock oh my god you are you are [big huge moan as entered by big huge cock]

Fuck…oh god you’re…oh fuck…so big...

God…that’s just the head…I don’t think that I can…[loud moan or gasp or whimper as more enters]

Oh…okay, I can do this. This is…this is to protect [moan] the people across the lake…and…and to keep you safe too.

I can take this…I can take anything if its for you…I…I…oh god [moans]

Almost there…almost all the way…you’re not letting up but…but you’re letting me get used to you…you’re always so kind to me…such a good boy…[moans]…poor choice of words, sorry…

There…you’re splitting me open, baby…it feels so good. Oh god…I’ve never been this full…fuck…you’re going to ruin me.

Fuck me baby, please. Don’t hold back.

[Sex starts here, its rough, but it is loving. Please add your own moans, whimpers, and other noises]

Yeah, that’s it baby. Grab my hips. [Cries out in pain]

No, it’s fine…you’re just digging your claws in…I can take it.

Are you marking me? Is that it? Are you making me your bitch?

That’s it baby, keep going…I can tell that you need this.

Mmmm…is my tight little pussy making you growl like that? That’s so fucking sexy.

God, I should have told you before tonight. I should have taken better care of you. You must be so pent up. I should have a good submissive little mate for you…

Oh…oh god I can feel you cumming already! There’s so much, it’s pouring down my thighs!

H…hey…you’re not done yet, are you?

You…you can’t pull all the way out. You’re stuck. Are you knotting?

Oh my god this is so fucking hot. Keep going baby. Keep cumming. I don’t care if I get pregnant. I’m yours….I’m yours.

Aah! Fuck, your jaws are on my neck. I’m yours baby.

Make me yours, mark me, mark me, bite me, love me, fill me!

[Cries out in pain]

Oh it hurts…it hurts so much...but not too much. I know you’d never bite me too deep…I trust you…

I can feel it…I can feel your huge balls slapping my ass. God I love it. You must be so full, baby.

Give me all of it, baby! Drain your huge balls into me! Give me everything! All of it!

I want you…to only think about me when you cum. I want you only to cum in me! I want to be...to be your mate!

[Improv to Orgasm]

[Panting heavily]

Oh…oh my god. That was…amazing!

I…I guess you’re not changing back yet, are you? Well, I guess we’ll have to wait to talk until tomorrow. I think you might be a bit bashful, but I won’t be. I know how you feel about me, after all. The proof is dripping out of me right now.

Hey, you look a lot more relaxed to me, in any case. [Laughs] I feel better, too.

You’re curling up here to sleep for the night? I guess you don’t need a tent to sleep in but won’t I get cold?

Oh! I guess I won’t. You’re pulling me so close and wrapping your big arms around me. I can’t help but be warm like this. I feel so safe. 

[Giggles] Hey, it tickles when you lick me like that. I guess you’re cleaning my wounds, aren’t you? We’ve only been mated for fifteen minutes and you’re already taking care of me.

I guess it will be convenient for you to have me here if that monster gets hard again, won’t it? [Laughs]

I know you can’t talk right now, but I love you. I’ll tell you properly in the morning. Thank you for taking care of me so well tonight, baby, and for trusting me.

I promise I’ll show you how well I can take care of you…in any shape.


End file.
